The Defect of Irk
by 1337kitsune
Summary: Seven years. For seven long years the two have been fighting one another...and now the battle is drawing to an end. But the final question will always remain...who wins? History always has two sides no matter what the fight. A winner and a loser. So who will History choose this time?
1. Seven Years

**The Defect of Irk**

**All Irken soldiers shall remain forever loyal to their Tallest and empire, and them alone. All Irken shall adhere to their mission perimeters or die in attempt to fulfill assigned mission. NO Irken whatsoever may be allowed to form relationships with beings of planets marked for conquest by the Irken empire.**

**Any Irken Thiwho fails to follow these rules and mission guidelines shall be either sentenced to execution or exile.**

**There are no exceptions. There are no allowances. All. Hail. IRK!**

**X**

**o**

**x**

_Seven years. Their battle has been going on since they first met, seven years ago. No one has won, and no one has lost. Both have grown and both have changing values and changing emotions. Yet there can be no happy ending. One must win, and one must lose. That is the way it has been, and always will be._

_One final battle remains between the heated enemies who battle over Earth's safety. Neither want that fight to happen, but it will. One shall win. And one shall lose._

* * *

This is it. The final battle. Are you prepared? Strap in reader, it's going to be a long journey to see who finally wins the Earth. The alien invader, or the Paranormal Investigator. Let it begin...


	2. Cat and Mouse

**Part One : Ignorance is Bliss**

**x**

**o**

**x**

**Chapter One : Cat-and-Mouse**

x

o

x

It's been seven long years since the two first met each other on that fateful school day. That meant seven years of harsh fighting, foiled attempts that were doomed to failure in the first place and enough crazy and insane ranting between the two to last a lifetime. The two had first begun fighting the very minute they first saw the others' look. It was war.

It's always been the two of them in their game, both fighting fiercely and trying to see who would finally win their battle, so why should today be any different from before?

"Doom, doom, doom, doom, doom-"

"ALIEN SCUM! TODAY I WILL DEFEAT YOU FOR THE ALIEN YOU ARE!" a sudden and distinct yelling broke the teacher's lecture of doom off in the middle, did I mention it was loud? The students would have been glad for the distraction, had it not been happening every day since they were children Lemintri Skool.

"FOOLISH PITY-FUL HUMAN! ZIM KNOWS NOTHING OF YOU ALIEN CLAIMS!" another voice shouted, even louder than the first if that was possible.

"Not again," the teacher, known as Ms. Bitters, sighed before rubbing her head, everyday since those two had met they had interrupted her class in some new way each and every day. And when they ran out of new ways, they resorted back to yelling and childish fighting. It was past it being just annoying, "Dib, Zim! If you two interrupt the class one more time, you will be sent to the underground classrooms for painful torture and experimentation, understand!"

"Yes Ms. Bitters," two morose and sulky replies were heard before silence reined once again in the classroom, most of the students wondering when the two heated enemies were gonna go off on each other again. After all, everyone in the skool, and I do mean everyone, knew you could only keep them quiet for so long. The only teacher who had any luck was the art teacher, and that was because she was just plan scary.

"Good. Now, as I was saying-" Ms. Bitters was once again cut off on her lecture of doom due to the lunch bell ringing this time, singling a brief reprieve for the tired students before their next classes, "Ugh, go to your doomed lunch."

The whole classroom filed out of the room in a hectic manner, two kids lingering in the back to glare at each other before walking out with the others, the two who had first interrupted the class. If looks could possible kill, those two would have been dead a long time ago.

"Space boy."

"Dib-human."

"Would you two just get your stupid lunches already!" an angry-sounding female voice asked, well, demanded, from a little ways behind them, the two looked slightly surprised to see they were standing in the lunch line, having been too caught up in glaring at each other to notice anything else around them. The girl who had yelled was the pale-skinned youth's sister, who looked angry, causing the two boys to hurry and gather their lunches before taking seats across from the other. Who knew what the other could do when the weren't looking, no, it was best to keep close to the enemy.

The rest of the day continued on in a similar fashion. Dib and Zim both fought and yelled, for that was the two's names. The name Dib belonged the pale-skinned youth who had a peculiar scythe-like hair style and always were round glasses. The name Zim on the other hand belonged to the odd and out-of-this world green-skinned youth who had a fake-looking hair style and glossy eyes that looked too fake to be real. No one noticed these things however, they never did.

But that was normal for the two. You know, fighting, interrupting class, it had been going on for seven years now after all, so why should today be any different? They argued during lunch, accusations of being an alien and insane, some yelling at high decibels that only Zim could manage to achieve, and the start of yet another food fight and than of course running from the angry-looking teachers and janitors who had to clean the mess and dig the students out.

After that they hid in the filthy ducts that ran above the ceiling, silently cursing each other out while trying to kill each other and stay silent and hidden at the same time. After that they finally crawled their way out of the ducts and back to class, another yelling fight in art class before the teacher tied them up with duct tape and had the class sketch them for the hour.

Than it was the end of the school day, and yet another fight on the school steps, some chasing and light bruises and more foiled attempts at taking over Earth. Any evidence Dib had gathered for the day was mysteriously destroyed in a way that was too weird to ever be believed, Zim finds that his defective robot minion Gir has yet again self-destructed and his super computer is trying to hack into restricted TV channels. Again.

Dib than preaches to no one that he was Earth's only chance for survival while Zim rants himself into a rage that the Dib-human would be the first to go when he took over Earth. Both have thoughts of the other before going to sleep for the night, thinking of the next day and next way they can foil the other.

And yet, before they fall asleep, a gentle and happy smile in seen on the others' face, while both feel so alive, and as if they wouldn't want to be anywhere else but there.

You know, just a normal day. Their never-ending game of cat-and-mouse. Sadly enough though, everything must come to an end.

* * *

I have wanted to do this story for so freakin long! I've had it written out on paper forever, and it looks nice on paper, so now I'm gonna see if it looks just as good in actual story format! So, let it begin! The Defect of Irk! Guess what, I already got a review, like, five minutes into positn the intro! THANKS INVADER NEO! So, now lets see what you all thing of this! Also, art teacher is a refference a chapter in my Days of Songs fic... a chapter that I haven't posted yet... Crap. Also, why can't my Fusion Fall story be as popular as this! Not even one review, aw well, hope you guys like this, I'm off to type the next chapter, this story is addicting to type, hope it's just as addicting to read!

Ja Na!


	3. Ordinary Day

**FF! Why do you do this to me! I lost my author's comments, dang it! Okay, basically all I said was how the apocalypse might come due to my fast updates, which are shocking, and the face that Darkdagers, Invader Neo and Invader Ang reviewed my story, which I super glomped them for -glomps again- So, I believe that was about it, oh yeah!**

**I also said something about making Jhonen Vasquez sick to his ill-prone belly with our ZADR-ness and Michee and the art teacher being mine, Michee being a nick-name my DA buddy gave me about a year ago or so.**

**So, I think that was about it, than I said something about me rambling too much and for you to enjoy the story... Bye!**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Two : Ordinary Day**

x

o

x

Another simple ordinary day. Wake up with even more determination than the previous day, find a new camera to replace the one a certain alien scum destroyed with that freaky purple moose of his, put Gir's head back on the right way before kicking the screaming, and laughing, robot down into the labs, and finally walk to school while jumping at every shadow and movement, on high alert for a most hated enemy to appear.

"Zim..."

"Dib-human..."

The nearby kids sighed and groaned in annoyance as yet another heated staring match took place outside the local Hi Skool. Couldn't the two just put up with each other for one day! The students were so used to their routine by now, that they rarely reacted anymore, it was just too normal and run-of-the-mill for them. A great deal of them could even predict what the two were gonna do, while even fewer watched with mild curiosity while waiting for late friends, like you would at a passing car or tweeting bird.

It always went and ended in the same way anyways : first there was the idiotic name-calling that made little to no sense to anyone but the two fighting, than there was a small and stupid scuffle with a few new bruises, maybe a scratch or two, and finally, a hurt ego from one or the other, this time it was Dib on the ground in annoyance with Zim standing over him in victory, as obvious by the expression of superiority on this face, which made the human teen on the ground even angrier.

Than any lingering kids headed towards the doors once the late bell rang, any interest they might have had lost as Dib and Zim started glaring at the other again before finally running to avoid being late. It was like clockwork to everyone there after all. Today's only difference was that instead of homeroom the two were running towards their early-morning art class, who knew what that teacher would do to them if they were late for fighting. Again. The first time it had happened... Well, that's just another story all together that is best avoided for now.

"Right, yesterday your class assignment was to sketch two models who, heh, _volunteered,_ in class, I told you to work on it overnight, so let's see what you did, pass your sketches up front," the teacher started collecting sketches while the two _subjects_ looked both annoyed and embarrassed, but knew better to say anything about the matter.

"Yes Dib?" the teacher looked over at the paler than usual teen once she saw the half-raised hand, as if raising it all the way into the air was too much effort for him.

"Can I open a window?"

"Hm, sure, as long as it doesn't interfere with what I'm doing, I could really care less."

"Thank you," Dib mumbled before getting up, a slight stumble to his steps, as he went to open one of the many windows that bordered the wall, the teacher making a soft tsking sound softly to herself while heading to her desk and digging through piles of paper and sketchbooks while looking for the school-issued phone.

_Too hot, _Dib thought to himself while opening the window and sighing in relief at the blast of cool air that hit him, he was just a little overheated, that was all, it was almost summer after all, so of course it would be hot. And he was still wearing his black trench-coat, this one even more stylish than his last one, at least, in his humble and ever so right opinion.

"Try not to fall on the buckets of paint," the teacher spoke up while shifting through piles of paper and pencils, the class wondering who she was talking too this time before just shrugging it off, their teacher was one of the youngest in the school, a mere nineteen and barely older than them, and was always acting like this.

Dib just shook it off before seeing Zim glaring at him out of the corner of his eye. Zim. Dib looked even more determined before turning around and heading back to his seat. No way was a little thing like it being too hot gonna stop him from keeping an eye on Zim, lest he did something like try to put mind-control devices on the students. Like the pustulio incident. Dib still had nightmares about that particular plan of the invader's.

Zim looked confused when Dib suddenly stopped dead in his tracks for a few seconds, the invader only knew something was wrong when the human's eyes glossed over with pain and sleep, so it wasn't too much of shock when the human suddenly swayed side-to-side before falling to his right, narrowly avoiding the buckets of paint beside him.

"Told you," the art teacher spoke up while looking over at Dib before finishing dialing a number into the recently unearthed phone, "Yeah, I got a sick kid here, he's fainted and looks to have a pretty serious virus, yeah. Okay, yeah yeah," the teacher hung the phone up before throwing it to land somewhere in the mountain pile of papers and walking over to prod Dib in the side, "Hey, kid, your Dad's on his way to pick you up."

"Ngh, what on earth are you talking about?" Dib asked while rubbing his eyes in slight frustration and struggling to get into a sitting position , "Dad's always too busy with work to ever pick us up, besides, I'm perfectly fine... And on the floor...?"

"Yeah, you fainted. You're not fine, plus, you have a fever," the teacher replied while placing her hand against the teen's forehead, which was burning up with a pretty high fever to just be a common cold or virus.

"So I have germs?" the teen asked with a grin.

"Uh, yeah, I guess, why?" the teacher asked in confusion while Dib grinned sadistically before looking over at a confused-looking Irken, who suddenly understood why the Dib was smirking.

"Heh, I'm gonna have fun with this," Dib muttered before the teacher sighed to herself at seeing Zim shudder before backing away towards the other side of the classroom. Honestly, those two were beyond help of any person in this world, or any other world for that matter.

"Every day," the teacher muttered before digging around in her pockets, "Ah, here it is. Hey Dib, look at this."

"Wha-?" Dib got no further as the can, of what looked like spray-paint at first, the teacher was holding was suddenly in his face, which surprised him as it turned out to be a small can of sleeping gas, which she used to make Dib faint, again.

"Eh, what's that, is it deadly?" Zim asked from the other side of the room, fearing the germs, but also interested in this new human weapon he had discovered.

"No, it's a low concentration sleeping gas, he'll wake up in about 10 minutes at the most, five at the least, now, take a seat and... Michee, you can help Dib to the office, right?"

"Sure," the girl named Michee responded before setting her sketchbook down and popping up from her seat, dragging Dib down the hall by the collar of his trench-coat, the human muttering something about evil alien plans and Zim, which a few students found funny, until the teacher assigned the ones who laughed a 5-page paper on the history of chalk.

X

"Don't think this means you can do whatever you want today and get away with it Zim!" Dib started yelling as he was dragged to his Dad's car by Professor Membrane himself. Dib was glaring at the equally glaring alien from the windows of the art classroom, everyone could tell though that the human's yelling was weaker than before, and he was struggling to just stay awake, as proven when the Professor kept a hand on the teen's back so he didn't fall over again.

"Be quiet earth-monkey! Zim shall do as he pleases!" the green-skinned youth yelled back, everyone seeing he looked annoyed with the human while the teacher was trying not-very-hard to not smile, Dib just scoffed back at the cocky-sounding invader, well, cocky to him anyways.

"Right, now than, don't worry Dib, you can turn in your assignments for art tomorrow," the teacher called back, making Dib pale even more. He hated art.

"Try not to die a pitiful death _Dib_, otherwise my mission might not be as fun without some form of challenge," the alien called back, smiling viciously, Dib looked even angrier than before at how obvious Zim was at stating he was here to destroy the Earth, and no one even noticed!

"Alien scum! I will-" Dib abruptly cut himself off before a tinge of green was seen on his face, even from the distance between him and the windows of the art class. The other students looked on in slight pity as Dib ran to the nearest trashcan, emptying the contents of his stomach, "Ugh, this sucks."

"Come on son, we need to get you home and get medicine in you, we will cure this. With SCIENCE!" Dib looked over at his dad, the teen knew the scientist meant well, and he did care enough to get off work to come get him, so he suppose he could over-look trying to get his Dad to see Zim as an alien just this once.

X

Zim and the others watched as Dib was driven home, the others surprised it was Dib to get sick as he and Zim were some of the few students in the school who had never taken off for sick-days, it just didn't happen. The art teacher, along with Michee, managed to restore the class to some form of normalcy, the others noticing how out-of-place Zim looked with no one to sit by and argue with.

So it was with slight shock when the other students noticed Michee latch onto Zim for the rest of class, sitting by him and talking non-stop, trying to fill the silence. Zim would have gone off on her, had not glares from the teacher stopped him seconds before he tried. Irk he hated that teacher, she was too smart.

The rest of the day continued in much of the same fashion. Someone would make a remark about Dib in front of the invader, than say something stupid, than Zim would snap and try to attack the students, who the aline noted was no where near the level he and Dib were at when it came to fights. Than Michee would calm Zim down enough to drag him to the next class.

By lunch-time it was clear, approach the green-kid and all you'd be lucky to get away with a few scratches, at the least. In fact, they were all surprised that Michee had lasted as long as she did. The only good thing about today in the invader's opinion was that he wasn't as annoyed by the little worms around him, except for that annoying Michee, who he admitted did do a good job of talking as much as the Dib.

After a while however he did notice that the Dib's scary sibling would sometimes stare at him, not that it scared him, he was an irken invader! The elite of the elite! Still, he didn't want to have to face her, she was on a whole other level from these insects at school.

As lunch progressed Gaz supposed she was the only one who noticed, besides Michee. After all, after years of food fights and the two screaming insults at each other, it was bound to make the invader stand out even more than his first day. After all, ever since they were kids, they were always together. Chasing after the other, fighting, getting stronger.

Gaz scoffed, those two were so obvious and they didn't even realize it. A unearthly scream came from the bleeding character Gaz had just defeated. Yeah, those two would have to realize it soon enough, that was for sure.

* * *

FF erased my stupid authors comments. But I remember saying something about reviewing if you enjoyed, dropping an idea if you wanted too and flaming me and cussing me out if you felt like it.

I also distinctly remembered saying I scared myself sometimes because I said that flames will be used to incinerate you and than your bones will be given to Gir to use them for his next tea party.

Ah, that reminds me, watch "The Lovely Bones" if you haven't. It's so sad I cried during the whole thing, once you watch the first five minutes or so, you'll be hooked to see what happens, ah, so sad and happy at the same time!


	4. Sick Day

** Ugh, sorry it took super long to update, I was so freaking tired and I got food poisoning at one point, I'm slightly better. This chapter is supposed to be longer, but I figured this was a good part to stop. I own nothing, it's 1 AM, I'm tired, please let me sleep, I'll give you my witty humor another time... Also, Neko is Japanese for Cat... Heh, you'll see...**

**So... Tired...  
**

**

* * *

Chapter Three : Sick Day**

**x**

**o**

**x**

"Alright son, now you stay here and rest for the remainder of today. Make sure to take all of your medicine on time and don't overexert yourself. I'll be back from the lab later tonight, your sister should be home in a few hours, so take care." Dib watched with a sigh and a rueful smile as his dad left the poster-covered room before heading down the stairs and opening the front door in his usual enthustastic manor.

Dib counted the seconds out, waiting till he heard the Professor's engine start up and idle for a few seconds. A few more seconds of waiting and Dib was rewarded with the sound of the car driving away, that's when he tried to sit up on his own.

He loathed taking time off skool and staying home sick, he'd only remembered getting truly sick a few times since he was a small child, and that was before he even met Zim! Needless to say he hadn't enjoyed any of those times. Of course, the last time he was sick like this, his mom had still been around to take care of him.

Dib's eyes widened in slight shock and surprise as his thoughts started to turn to his mother, which was a tender subject he tried not to think about too often. Shaking his head slowly and lightly of any lingering thoughts Dib once again tried to get out of his bed, if only so he could go back to skool and scare the hell out of Zim with all the germs in his body.

"Crap," Dib hissed as he tried to sit up before a wave of nausea hit him, he would have spilled the contents of his stomach again, if it weren't already empty, "Guess going to school is out of the question, so what am I supposed to do with my time now..."

It was a good question when you really thought about it, after all, ever since Dib had turned ten he had been chasing after Zim and trying to prove the alien's existence, he could scarcely even recall what he used to do before the alien had invaded his life, literally.

Not to mention he hadn't had contact with the Swollen Eyeballs in too long, he should have done a routine check-in a few weeks ago, not that any of the members cared, they too assumed him crazy what with all his ramblings and never any proof to back him up.

Well, maybe it was for the better that he was sick. After all, he would be able to catch up on his other paranormal investigations that he had neglected for so long.

"What am I thinking? If I don't stop Zim he'll try to take over the skool and use the kids as zombie slaves!" Dib jumped out of bed with a strength he didn't know he had possessed before running to his door in a rush, tripping and banging his head on the floorboards as a result, hard, "On second thought... Maybe Gaz could keep an eye on Zim, just for today..." it was a long shot, but it was better than sitting home doing nothing he supposed.

Crawling back to his bed with a now pounding migraine the teen slowly climbed under the covers before quickly rifling around in his nearby backpack for his phone, which he didn't use as often as the other kids at Hi Skool. Hm, where was it, ah! There it was, right beside his notes of Zim's latest plans, he just knew the alien was going in some kind of pattern, he just couldn't figure it out yet.

"Okay, Gaz's number is..." Dib muttered to himself while shifting through his contacts list, it was pretty pathetic that he was seventeen and only had three contacts. One was his Dad's, which was for a serious emergency only, the other was for Gaz, in case it was a _really _serious emergency, and the last, strangely enough, was Zim's. Dib shook his head on remembering when the invader first got a phone, he remembered because he got nothing but stupid texts that the invader had used to annoy him with.

Some kind of plan to make Dib less suspecting when he actually put one of his many plans into actions, it hadn't really worked though, it more backfired to anything. Dib shook his head as his mind went off in yet another direction before looking back at his phone.

"Come on Gaz, please pick up, the fate of the world is at stake!" Dib tapped his fingers on the blanket impatiently while waiting for his sister to pick up, when he finally heard an angry and vicious reply he was ecstatic, "Gaz! Okay, I know you might hate me for this, but I need you to keep an eye on Zim today, who knows what evil- Hello... Gaz?"

Dib glanced down at his phone to see he was no longer connected, hm, they must have lost service somehow, probably doing work on the telephone lines today.

X

"Hmph, whiner," Gaz muttered while furiously pressing buttons on her Gameslave, if Dib wanted her to keep an eye on his boyfriend he was sadly mistaken, after all, Michee had it under control pretty well, "Stupid Dib..."

x

"Achoo!" Dib blew into a tissue before throwing it into a nearby trash-can. Well, that was weird, he didn't think that this sickness would cause him to sneeze, maybe it had just been a brief case of allergies and he would be better soon. But, allergies didn't cause you to hurl, "Damn, looks like I'm stuck in bed for a while... Stupid Zim, what's he up too...

x

"Achoo!" Michee looked over at the sneezing alien invader, who looked slightly confused and out of it, "Eh, what did I sneeze for, the almighty Zim does not get sick!"

"Well... There's an old wives' tale that if you sneeze, it means someone is talking about you, usually it means they're saying bad stuff though," here Michee paused, as if afraid Zim was going to go off again, after all, they both knew who would be talking bad about the invader right now, the one human who was not here to annoy him.

X

"Ugh, now I know how Zim felt when he accidentally ate all that meat at lunch," Dib groaned before collapsing back onto his bed. He had been in the bathroom, emptying his stomach of what little food he had managed to get down while stuck at home.

"Dammit, why did I have to get sick," Dib groaned while rolling off and clutching his stomach, feeling the pain increase once he did.

"Would you like a cold ice pack?" a small mechanical voice asked from the floor, causing the teen's eyes to shoot open and for him to jump over to see what it was. It looked to be... a cat? "Master Membrane has instructed me to take care of you for the day, I am Neko!"

"Oh, so you're the cyborg cat my dad's been working on lately," Dib muttered while laying back down, jumping up like that had made him want to throw up, again.

"Yes sir, the Professor has reprogrammed me to take care of you since you are sick," the cyborg cat, Neko, said while smiling happily, standing on his back paws.

"Right, than can you tell me what I'm sick _with_?" Dib asked while clutching his stomach again, his attention was drawn as Neko got back down on all four paws before jumping up on his bed and standing up again, a small scanner coming out of a small service panel in his stomach.

"Yes I can sir, the Professor has designed me with many latest technological advances, so seeing what you are ill with should be a simple task," Neko responded while turning the scanner on and holding it over the boy's body, said boy half-thought he was hallucinating, like he used to when he was little and sick. A few seconds later a beeping noise sounded from the scanner Neko had been holding.

"Master Dib has been infected with a common virus such as the stomach flu. Lots of liquids and plenty of rest should get you feeling better in no time," the cat smiled while sitting on top of the laying down Dib, who merely raised an eyebrow in question.

"Thanks, guess that takes care of one problem... Hey, Neko, right? Can you hack into security cameras?"

x

"And so, as you can plainly tell, the Earth is just doomed with all this fighting. Doomed, doomed, doomed..." a boring-sounding teacher continued to rattle on about doom, almost no one but the teacher's pets paying attention, and even they were just barely keeping focused. The one who was probably least focused was the green-skinned teen in the front row.

"Stupid Dib, I just know he's up to something, faking sick with his, evil germs," the green-skinned teen continued muttering to himself while the brown-haired girl behind him kept sneaking glances, her emotions torn between amusement and worry.

X

"Aha! I knew he was up to something!" Dib exclaimed while looking at his laptop, which was currently hooked up to one of Neko's ports, which was located in one of his two connector ports where ears would usually reside.

"What _is_ he up to Master Dib?" Neko asked while looking at screen, where he saw a strange green-skinned alien boy sitting and doodling something in his notebook.

"He making another plan to conquer Earth, I just know it!" Dib exclaimed while using the touchpad on his laptop to zoom in to see just _what _the invader was drawing, both the cyborg cat and human looked confused and surprised to see it was covered in drawings of a cartoon-looking version of Dib.

"Um, Master Dib, I do not believe those are plans to conquer Earth," the cat said while crossing his front two paws and sitting back on his hind legs before looking over to Dib, who the cat was shocked to see looked broken, as if too many emotions had gone through his mind at once and he ended up crashing, "Um, Master Dib?"

"Bathroom," was all the boy muttered before darting out of his bed and slipping and falling towards the bathroom, Neko and the laptop had been tossed into the floor by accident, Neko skillfully catching the laptop before it could break while the cat heard a loud retching noise from the bathroom. Dib came back out after a few minutes later, although it had felt like hours to the sick and paler than usual teen, "Being sick sucks..."

"Maybe Master Dib should lay down and take a nap?" Neko suggested while unplugging his connector ports and closing the laptop, setting it neatly on top of the now-made bed.

"Yeah," Dib muttered while watching the cat work, "You know, you kinda remind me of Gir..."

"Gir, sir?" Neko asked while running over to Dib before standing on two legs and pushing the tired teen towards bed. The teen looked to be deep in thought and wasn't paying much attention to anything else.

"Yeah... Gir. Hm, sir?" Dib kept mumbling while crawling under the blankets, "Sir... SIR!"

"M-Master Dib?" Neko slightly stuttered, surprised by the sudden shouting of the teen, who now looked a lot better since he was concentrating on something.

"S-I-R! I remember Zim was going on about advanced robots that could destroy any human without trying, he said Gir was supposed to be one but he was defective or something. Don't you see Neko! SIR stands for standered-issued information retrieval unit!" Dib was explaining at a rapid pace that any human wouldn't have been able to keep up with, Neko was only able to due to his advanced programming.

"So that means dad may actually be on to something when he designed you Neko- Bathroom!" the teen muttered the last part before darting towards the bathroom, Neko looking after him pitifully before closing the laptop the teen had reached for again and putting it on the nightstand next to the teen's bed.

"Maybe Master Dib should take a short nap, just for now?" Neko suggested while Dib stumbled his way back to bed a few minutes later, looking like he had just emptied what little food was left in his stomach.

"Yeah, just a few minutes though," Dib said before laying down, Neko tucking him under the blankets before curling up on the teen's pillow so he could keep an eye on him, the Professor was right, his son wasn't so much as crazy as just really excitable, so the cat could see why others had a hard time relating to the teen.


End file.
